


Необходимость внутреннего врага во вселенной Гарри Поттера

by Reymas



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Analysis, Gen, Other
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-24 10:04:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17702288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reymas/pseuds/Reymas
Summary: Фандомная аналитика.





	Необходимость внутреннего врага во вселенной Гарри Поттера

**Author's Note:**

> Авторское видение, не претендующее на истину.

При написании аналитики автор ориентировался в большей степени на фильмы серии «Фантастические твари», чем на оригинальную серию «Гарри Поттер». В первом случае сделан больший акцент на социальную жизнь общества с точки зрения взрослых людей. Во втором — на точку зрения подростка из закрытой школы.  
  
Общество магов, показанное в фильмах «Фантастические твари» — это общество страха и противоречия самому себе. Оно одновременно пытается отделиться от общества магглов, но при этом все еще находится с ним в очень тесной связи. Сегрегация декларируется самими магами вплоть до законодательства: например, запретом браков между магами и магглами. Здесь прослеживается сходство с апартеидом и расовой сегрегацией в США:  
  


  * запрет смешанных браков;
  * раздельное обучение;
  * идеи расового превосходства;
  * разделение общественных мест, причем магглам запрещено находиться в местах для магов, а магам в места для магглов — разрешено.



  
  
Агрессия как таковая по отношению к магглам тщательно подавляется Статутом о Секретности, но, как показывает пример Пожирателей Смерти, это срабатывает не всегда. Равновесие поддерживается скорее страхом перед магглами, которых слишком много, чтобы с ними справиться.  
  
Из-за противоречия идеи превосходства и практики, где приходится подстраиваться под магглов, маги еще сильнее отделяют свое сообщество от прочего мира. Это выражается в поддержании имиджа «старой аристократии», гонениями на «грязнокровок», демонстративном нежелании знать о событиях в мире (в частности, в том же «Гарри Поттере» показано, что маги читают по сути всего две газеты, сильно удивляясь маггловским, где «нет движущихся фотографий»).  
  
При всем при этом общество магов движется и движется вслед за обществом магглов. Пример тому: расширение прав грязнокровок, использование техники (пусть и с отставанием), участие в войнах. Роулинг постулирует, что разделение субъектов магического общества идет только по крови, однако во второй части «Тварей» мы видим типичного колонизатора — Корвуса Лестрейнджа, — который при помощи непростительных заклятий уводит у чистокровного мага его темнокожую жену. Цвет кожи действительно не помешал карьерному росту ни Литы, ни Серафины, но место, где проживало семейство Кама, позволило запросто применять Империус и не понести наказания. Хотя казалось бы, конфликт двух (а то и трех, если Лорена Кама тоже чистокровная) чистокровных волшебников, и решаться он должен был на равных. Такое же разделение было у магглов в колониях.  
  
Еще один яркий момент — уже из первых «Тварей» — отношение к животным. Оно в точности соответствует отношению магглов того времени к немагическим животным. В немагическом мире появлялись люди, подобные Ньюту Скамандеру, которые считали, что чисто потребительский и смешанный со страхом подход неверен. Яркий пример тому — Джеральд Даррелл, чей конфликт с миром был перенесен на фигуру Ньюта Скамандера.  
  
Магсообщество находится в постоянном конфликте с самим собой, часто дополненным национальными особенностями. И рано или поздно этот конфликт порождает бунтарей, таких как Геллерт Гриндельвальд и Том Реддл. Эмоциональное напряжение требует выхода, и чем больше его сдерживают, тем более жестким методом оно выплескивается наружу, порождая фигуры, попадающие под определение «Злого волшебника».  
  
Злые Волшебники направляют свою энергию против магглов, потому что с одной стороны это достаточно простая цель (если брать магглов поодиночке), а с другой, недостижимая (если брать общество в целом). Объяснить соратникам, почему магглы виновны во всех бедах, несложно. Таким образом можно направить гнев магов на слабую жертву, а не на министерства, которые тоже держат общество в страхе.  
  
Мир магов показан как находящийся на постоянном военном положении. По приказу «офицера»-Грейвза двоих магов могут казнить, и никто не задает вопросов. Школа Хогвартс напоминает военное училище, полное опасностей. Детей приучают к дуэлям, запретам и обилию страшных существ вокруг. Аврор может убить любого человека, и готов это сделать, и ему за это ничего не будет. Так что идти войной против авроров и министерств не хочется, зато можно привычным образом сливать свою фрустрацию на слабейшего.  
  
Почему привычным? Потому что внутри общества всегда есть низшие-слабейшие, с которыми можно делать что угодно. Яркий пример: домовые эльфы, по факту рабы. У «грязнокровок» нет защиты ни со стороны магов, ни со стороны магглов, поэтому их тоже травить безопасно (а Корвуса Лестрейнджа — нет). Они играют роль парий, необходимыx обществу, иначе низшими будет считать себя средний класс, на котором это общество держится.  
  
В итоге получается всплывший Злой Волшебник, который выражает собой фрустрацию общества и дает относительно безопасный способ сливать оную. Причем личные характеристики знамени особого значения не имеют — нужно, чтобы оно было ярким. В большинстве случаев воевать маги не хотят, кроме уже имеющих садистские склонности или тех, кого повязали кровью (яркий пример — Люциус Малфой, которому было что терять, но с некоторого момента стало поздно переигрывать). Противостоят ему те, кто не хочет сливать все на магглов, бунтовать, терять накопленный статус или капитал. У них появляется вполне актуальная и социально одобряемая цель в виде Злого Волшебника и его последователей. Но тут мы снова вспоминаем, что маггла поодиночке затравить можно, а вот все общество нет. В итоге общество держится в равновесии, цикл за циклом.  
  
Если же знамя, а вместе с ним и возможность для слива фрустрации отсутствует, направить эмоции в одну точку не получается, разрозненное общество просто взрывается единым порывом — кто на что. Купировать такой порыв невозможно, даже если успеть убить всех «Робеспьеров».  
  
Взрыв быстро охватывает мир. Начинается компенсация за все годы «воздержания» и страха: в виде издевательств, пыток, унижений. Причем как всегда — ни в чем не повинных людей. И все это громко, напоказ.  
  
Естественно, обществу магглов это не нравится. И если бы общество магглов было малочисленнее или более разрозненно, то возможно, со временем ситуация бы выровнялась или маги все же взяли власть. Но припоминаем время действия. Это могло бы случиться ДО первой мировой войны, пока не был совершен качественный скачок в технологическом развитии. А сейчас маги просто не успевают за ним. К тому же первая половина двадцатого века в принципе время тоталитаризма и сплоченности: что коммунизм, что фашизм, что китайские революции. Это опять же общий порыв мира, с которым не поспоришь. И тут уже у магглов появляется единый, достаточно слабый, но и достаточно опасный враг, на которого можно слить собственную фрустрацию.  
  
Фрустрации мира магглов тоже много — страх перед переменами, техникой, тоталитаризмом, друг другом. Маги попадают под раздачу и им достается сразу со всех сторон. Все методики, которые применялись к «расово неполноценным», теперь применяются уже к ним. Отдельный маг сильнее отдельного маггла, но полковник Кольт уравнял всех.  
  
Союзников у магов немного. Они высокомерны и боятся всех вокруг, так что если их покидают гоблины (война им не нужна), великаны (которых и так считают опасными и дикими), домовые эльфы (а это серьезный пробел в тыловом обеспечении) и прочие, то маги остаются один на один с магглами даже в условиях нейтралитета других существ. Маги боятся дементоров и обскуров, и вот этих существ будет во время войны все больше, и они никак не будут союзниками ни одной стороне.  
  
Скоротечность войны — вопрос дискуссионный. У магов есть подготовленные бойцы, но их не так много. В сплоченности маги уступают магглам. Поэтому скорее всего начнется партизанская война, а то и гражданская, как только маги начнут задаваться вопросом, кто во всем виноват. Ситуация критическая. Варианты выхода есть, но все они болезненные и небескровные. Естественно, в первую очередь пострадают дети-маги и их родители. Магглы тоже не постесняются издеваться над беззащитными — как бы ни культивировался раскол, люди остаются людьми.  
  
Конечный итог — непредсказуем. И главное — неконтролируем. Возможно, со временем вырастет их войны невиданной красоты и справедливости общество. Может быть. Но вряд ли.  
  
Текущее положение обществ магов и магглов таково, что хороших выходов нет и не будет. В двадцать первом веке — возможно. Толерантность и права человека, новое Возрождение, изменение взгляда на мир. Но до него еще нужно как-то дожить.  
  
Вот. Доживают.  
  
Как-то.


End file.
